


The Show Must Go On

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know when a pair of binoculars comes in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronSamedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronSamedi/gifts).



> Just a little gift for my dear friend and enabler Myri. She told me about a pair she heard having sex across her courtyard and well, you see where this led us.

It’s around seven when Miranda finally made it home after another grueling day at the office. Working during the hottest days of summer never is fun but today had been especially tiresome and she was very much looking forward to a nice glass of her favorite wine and some downtime on her balcony. The sun was still out; the air still warm if a bit humid and Miranda felt all the tension slip from her shoulders like a too heavy coat.

Across her balcony an unfinished building can be seen and not much else so she was more than a bit surprised when she heard a loud noise coming from across the courtyard where said abandoned construction was standing. Her first thought was some teenagers on a dare or something stupid like that. But her very quiet neighborhood enabled her to make out voices. Male voices, deep and rumbly enough to belong to grown men. If she concentrated really hard she could even make out parts of their conversation.

“…like you want to get caught…irresponsible…police…don’t get your ass out of jail again.” one of the voices sounded irritated, scolding tone clearly noticeable.

An even deeper voice answered with mischief lacing every word “Calm down, Sammy boy…sound like an old man, you need to have some fun…come on, I’ll show you how to relax.”

And just like that his voice had dropped another octave and all mischief was gone, replaced by dirty promises concealed behind innocent words. They had both moved a bit during their discussion and now Miranda could make out two distinct figures through non-existent windows (the reason she could hear them quite clearly across the yard). They were both really _big_ but damn; one of them was a freaking giant. He seemed lean but broad-shouldered with chin-long hair and a very small waist. The other guy was a bit smaller in height but broader, beefier with short hair and adorable bowlegs.

Miranda couldn’t really say when she had made the decision but she soon found herself on her balcony with a pair of binoculars in her hands watching tall Gorgeous and broad Gorgeous with bated breath. While she had been inside getting her dirty old woman equipment tall Gorgeous (who was apparently called Sammy but that doesn’t fit her impure thoughts) had already lost his shirt and pants, showing off some serious muscles marred with scars (they only made him look hotter). His hip-bones were jutting out deliciously and he had some dark hair between his pecks that begged to be fondled. Just, it seemed broad Gorgeous had other ideas from what she could make out of him.

He had lost his shirt as well and she wished her binoculars would be better because she was almost sure she could make out freckles dusting his massive shoulders. He was on his knees in front of his partner and mouthing at what seemed to be an impressive length through spit-wet boxers. Judging from the hungry look on his face he was clearly enjoying himself.

Miranda let out a shuddering breath at the image in front of her, feeling guilty for invading their privacy like that but unable to stop herself. Her heart was beating a mile a minute when the man on his knees finally removed the bothering clothing to reveal thick flesh standing proudly, begging for attention. And boy was it getting some.

Broad Gorgeous was taking his sweet time, clearly enjoying the frustration obvious on the other man’s face even through the binoculars. It surprised her that tall Gorgeous still didn’t do anything to spur his partner on. In fact, he was standing still with his hands behind his back like he was standing at parade rest, ordered to take it. He gave a full body shudder when a tongue licked a broad stripe across the underside of his cock but otherwise showed no reaction. Pouty lips smirked up at him, clearly sensing a challenge.

Without further warning he swallowed the impressive length in front of him.

His nose was buried in coarse hair and his hands were holding onto slim lips. She couldn’t say for sure but was willing to bet that there would be bruises from his thumbs on the other man’s hip-bones come morning. Tall Gorgeous was shaking like a leaf by now and she admired his strength because it was clear that it cost all of his willpower not to thrust into the willing mouth surrounding him.

It was impossible to tell from the distance but she could imagine a throat constricting right now, compulsively swallowing to farther the delicious pressure around the weeping flesh in his mouth. And then he started bobbing his head, pulling off almost all the way to let his tongue play some more before sliding back down.

The look on tall Gorgeous’ face could only be described as shattered. He had his eyes tightly squeezed shut and his generous mouth was pressed into one hard line. It looked like he was broken down to made anew by a man kneeling in front of him willing to worship him like a god. His eyes never strayed from the face above him, drinking in every expression, every reaction he could elicit. When he finally pulled away Miranda and tall Gorgeous both let out the breath they had been unconsciously holding in. She nearly missed broad Gorgeous’ next words through the sound of her labored breathing.

“…my good boy…close…want you to come on my face.”

“ _Dean_.” the most devastated prayer she had ever heard, whine and plea and awe all wrapped up in one word.

Dean answered by bending forward again, nosing along the thick length and fondling his partner’s balls with his right hand. When his other hand reached behind them Miranda knew what he was doing. Without a hand on herself she felt like she was close to combusting alongside Dean’s good boy.

She couldn’t hear what Dean was saying but read his lips forming one word.

 _Come_.

And his obedient boy did, painting the pretty face white with thick ropes of come. They were catching in his hair, his lashes, on his chin. He looked gorgeous used like that and when he smiled Miranda could have sworn the world had stopped for a moment to savor this otherworldly beauty.

The sound of her front door shutting loudly pulled her out of her reverie. She quickly disposed of the binoculars just in time of her husband’s voice calling her name. She got up quickly, striding over to him with hurried steps. Before he could even say another word she pulled him in for a hard and passionate kiss.

“Bedroom. _Now_!”

 


End file.
